


To blow off steam

by WhiteWidow96



Category: Dota 2
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWidow96/pseuds/WhiteWidow96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fictional story following Raigor and Crixalis, after a long, hard fought battle over the Ancients, Crixalis and Raigor meet up in the woods to work out their stress over the battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To blow off steam

The Defense of the Ancients. A long-standing endless battle between two factions, the Dire and the Radiant. For years these banners have collided and their heroes alike, engaging in bloody battles of mass destruction, each blow thrown with intent to cause physical blunt-force trauma, every swing of the sword aimed to kill, and every spell cast intended to liquidate. A whopping amount of heroes, devided into three categories. Strength, agility and Intelligence. These heroes varied from the strongest of men, to the most nimble and accurate archers to the most cunning and wise mages themselves.

Two of those focused this tale on today, and that was the hulking beast, from the Peaks of Nishai carrying forth the powers of the Earth- Raigor stonehoof. A man not easily overlooked, with fur to cover his strong and large body, aswell as the simple coatings and clothing he wore. Next to him, was one of the most vicious of kings, Crixalis. The Sand king, like a scorpion was sly and cunning, aware of his surroundings and playing tomfoolery with most, having done that ofcourse, he was in a different area with Raigor. Ofcourse, the two were well-acquainted, so well known with eachother that many had called them a couple- whilst Crixalis was reluctant to this fact, Raigor seemed to embrace it.

However back to the story. It was a late noon- birds chirping in the distance as the sun started to dawn, turning the normally well-lighted forest into a bit more dim, the Sand King following the Earthshaker into the woods as he merely whispered, "..They shall not see us here, shall they?" He asked, curious if Raigor knew well enough, but the man did.

"Mmmmh," Murmured the Eearthshaker, looking around for a second, "..Now that we're alone, might be wise to shake off our stress, shouldn't we?" He asked, his tone just as low as Crixalis', and his body stripped off the totem as it laid next to him, his clothes already baggy as Crixalis slightly squinted his eyes at him.

"..What do you mean, Raigor?" He asked, "The way I see it, our stress is best relieved if we perhaps.. just take at ease, perhaps slumber somewhere until dusk." He suggested, but he soon got the message as he then overlooked Raigor yet again, who came a little closer.

"..Hmhm, Crixalis, I think I meant something a little more down-to-earth, ..perhaps something intimate with the body, no?" He asked himself, throwing his hands around Crixalis' shoulders as he then pulled up his loincloth, under his loincloth was his near skin-tight pants, and it defintely showed a formidable bulge that Crixalis couldn't get his eyes off of. With compliance, Crixalis huffed a little, but also frowned as he looked up, "Raigor, _please_." He said, "If you'd suggest working our stress out with sexual interaction, we could've gone back to a more suitable place." He said, but he simply sighed, and helped Raigor undo his pants as the loincloth was still lifted.

With a few clumsy manipulations of the pants, the pants slid off to reveal his furred, muscled legs but also his crotch. A darkly coloured manhood measuring a whopping nine inches long and three thick, accompanied by a meaty exterior and a sizable pair of black balls, the Sand King was easily impressed as he stared at it with awe, whilst having seen it a few times, he couldn't initially get over it. Nonetheless, the Sand King opened his maw, his slithery tounge sticking out to lick and tease at the member of Raigor as that man shivered and held onto Sand King's head, letting out a few groans as he looked around.

"..Nnngff, _Raigor_.." He said, "Atleast let me service you properly, ..hold still." He added, eventually starting to take in more of the member from Raigor, it going inside and beyond his teeth as it was welcomed warmly inside his throat, the tounge coiling around what was to come inside and his insides gently taking care of what was the penis of the Earthshaker. Huffing and panting, Crixalis wasn't quite used to something this size in his mouth, yet he accepted it nonetheless as he started to rock back and forth on it, the textures of his member defintely giving him an erotic pleasure as his own member began to show from behind, revealed from the slit. Yet that was a point we will get back to later. 

Raigor continued to huff and groan, using Crixalis' head as leverage to work himself in and out by bucking his hips, hearing and feeling his member slide in and out of the mouth of Crixalis. It was an estatic feeling and made him hunger for more, but he wanted to float in the pleasurable wave he was riding on right now. With his member throbbing inside, it was common for him to release atleast a few spurts of pre within Crixalis' throat and rub it out, saviouring him with the taste aswell as lubricating the way, but that wasn't the only thing he wanted to do. What he wanted to do ofcourse was relieve some stress, and he began to hump slightly harder as Crixalis merely grasped around and onto his butt as the Earthshaker began to buck back and forth with more strength and speed. However already within seconds the Earthshaker would feel a pleasure build up in his loins, and a force that'd travel from his ballsac to his tip- and within seconds he let out a surpressed moan and shake, ejaculating deep inside Crixalis' mouth, the Sand King responding by closing his eyes and letting the fluids travel down, only to retract slowly as it came out with a juicy sound, and almost a plop aswell.

Crixalis stood there for a second, huffing as his own member throbbed and his rear ached, yet he wasn't so quick to present it, what he was about to do is what to ask next of Earthshaker. "..What now?" He asked, not sure of what to say as he was breathing a little, yet he was surprised as he saw the Earthshaker remove all of his clothes to reveal his strong, physical build that he possessed. Muscles everywhere, the Earthshaker was quick to get on his knees to present his still-stiff member, yet also motioning Crixalis to turn around as the Sand King got the message, which he complied to as he did turn around. Once done so, the kingly, tapering penis of the Sand King was revealed, almost the same size as Earthshaker's but a bit more longer, measuring a long ten inches as the girth was a staggering three aswell, but what it was about was his hole, and that was a gentle ocrifice just above it, on his tail. It was the right height for Raigor to be able to take him on his knees, and so he did.

With a few fingers to stroke it, the Earthshaker wet the hole of Crixalis by rubbing his saliva over it, and prodding slightly with his thick fingers aswell. Afterwards, Raigor proceeded to further lubricate his cock with his spit, and start quite rougly. The man had quite the intention to make love to Crixalis, but also to iron out his stress by doing this, and it';d be quite a ride.

Inserting his tip, the Earthshaker groaned as the Sand King gasped, taken by surprise of the girth and pleasured by it the same time, the Sand King merely held to a nearby tree as Raigor effectively pinned him to it. The furry man began to start putting in more force as he started to hump in and out with authority, his member impressively hard and strong this time as the hole was rather protesting. But there was no hole too tough for the Earthshaker, he began to hump with more strength and speed, and soon he'd find himself halfway into the ready-to-fuck hole of Crixalis, the warm insides, strong and throbbing as the Earthshaker's tip grinded against the walls, pleasure flowing over his body as the warmth got to him too, his humps strong and his resistance still high. Yet it was a nice challenge, Raigor began to fuck stronger and quicker as he then felt himself balls-deep inside of Crixalis, grunting quite noticably as Crixalis hung on the tree, moaning surpressed as he looked around his shoulder to watch Earthshaker work his rear. " _P-please,_ don't hold back..!" He said inbetween,m quite submissive but groaning aswell, the act becoming quite rough as he then started to get into a more masculine groove aswell, grunting and groaning with every thrust and fuck, rutting his hole as Sand King's member leaked pre under him.

The Earthshaker was getting quite more smoother now into his hole, able to work in and out more effectively as he smacked his hips against the rear of Crixalis. With high speeds and strength Raigor stood up from his knees, and merely went trough them a little to lower his groin, yet keep it aligned with Crixalis' hole as he held onto the tail, starting to hump harder and quicker as it seemed that Crixalis liked it, Raigor himself surely did himself. He moaned and grunted, hearing the Sand King grunt and groan was defintely an estatic experience aswell, and their fucking started to make for a wet mess, the Earthshaker having leaked enough pre to coat the inside. Yet he wasn't done, before he would blow his load deep inside the Sand King, Raigor started to hump a final sequence of strong strength aswell as speed, his member effectively slamming in and out the hole of Crixalis as he was held up slightly, himself being broken from the grunting and rendered to moaning and panting submissively as his prostate was being slammed like a punching back.

Unable to hold it back, the Sand King shot his orgasm quickly as it splattered over the grass, letting out groans and moans as soon he'd feel a warmth shoot deep inside himself, which made him stagger and moan loudly yet again, the Earthshaker had blew his load inside Crixalis aswell, and said fluids were quite a handfull. Once the Earthshaker pulled out, a few drips of semen escaped the ravaging and almost gaping hole of Crixalis, only for the Earthshaker to lie down with his finally flaccid penis, the Sand King joining him atop as he merely looked at him.

"..Suppose you've shaken me enough to work out your stress, hm?" He asked, grinning and chuckling a little as Raigor winked, and closed his eyes. The two only to fall into a deep slumber afterwards.

 

The Nature's prophet must've seen one hell of a show.


End file.
